Take Care Johnlock fluff
by johnlockwho
Summary: John and Sherlock are together again though the only difference is that John is married. He isn't happily married to Mary though. Sherlock and his good doctor have feelings for each other but will they ever confess their feelings for each other or will John stay married to some woman he doesn't like more than a friend?


John and Sherlock sat silently in 221B Baker Street on one fine autumn evening. Sherlock was situated on the grey, with a slight hint of green, couch with his hands together, his long, slender fingers lingering on his lips. He lay under the yellow smiley face he painted on the wall. John on the other hand was sitting in his comfy crimson chair, with his union jack pillow, typing up a blog post. He would occasionally glance at Sherlock, who was, evidently, thinking. About what, nobody knew except for Sherlock himself.

John sat in silence for a while longer before he closed his lap top. He looked over at Sherlock who had his eyes closed. John finaly let out a sigh of relief. He had finished his blog entry and he was quite delighted. He thought it was the most exquisite one yet. Sherlock, on the other hand did not need to read the blog post to know it wasn't the best. It lacked description mainly. It was quite short and he should have put more detail about the case itself. Sherlock honestly felt bad, though he wouldn't show it. He knew John was good at writing, just not a describing situations. John however, was fond of how he wrote, but there is one thing he didn't dare write. Something he longed to see on paper. Something he needed to get off his chest. Something that would hurt him.

"John..." Sherlock spoke in his low baritone voice.

"Y-yes Sherlock?" John stuttered.

"You seam tense, what ever is the matter?" Sherlock asked while trying to be polite even though he knew that something was on John's mind. He knew that it must have been something big. Rejected by a woman? No, John didn't really seam to care. Funny, because it was Sherlock's fault they all left him.

"Nothing Sherlock, I.. It's just been a long day." John lied.

"Hmm..." Was the only sound that was emit from Sherlock's mouth after his flat mate spoke. John shrugged it off in hope that Sherlock wouldn't figure this one out. He then got off his chair and put his laptop on the coffee table and left for the kitchen. He started to boil the water that was in the kettle. He brought out the tea bags and waited for the kettle to make an ear piercing whistle. He took it off the stove top and poured the water into two mugs. One red, and one blue. He then put one tea bag in each mug and stired with a spoon. He didn't add any sugar to either drink but he added milk. Sherlock hated to admit it, but John made better tea than Mrs. Hudson. He took the two mugs in his hands and walked back into the living room. He placed the red one in front of Sherlock and he took a sip from the navy blue mug.

"I made you some tea Sherlock." John simply put.

"I'm not in the mood..." Sherlock lied to hide his emotions. He really longed for tea but he longed for John more. He wanted John to come sit next to him more than anything. _No! _He mentally slapped himself. He knew what emotions were but he wanted to block them out. Did John love him as much as he loved John? Sherlock my never know. He disliked not-knowing.

"Sherlock, just drink it. We haven't had a case in a while. You can eat and sleep now." John said out of pure concern of his best friend, who he so happened to fall in love with. Of course, he knew Sherlock would never return his feelings.

"Alright..." Sherlock sighed, a pleasant sigh. He couldn't refuse John. After all, he loved the man. He sat upright an carefully picked up the mug with his skeleton like fingers. He slowly drank his tea. A nice aroma filled Sherlock's nostrils. _Green Tea._ Sherlock noted while smiling into his sip. He had his eyes locked on John who was now sitting in his chair again. John drank his tea without noticing Sherlock was staring at him intensely with his beautiful green, blue, grey eyes. How John loved them. He found them so beautiful and seductive. He'd always get lost in them. John then felt a blush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks.

Sherlock loved John's jumpers, he found them adorable. He did almost tell him he looked cute once, though he managed to swallow his words before they came out. It seamed that when John was around, Sherlock tried to impress him more than he usually did. He always wanted to leave him in awe but Sherlock could never properly concentrate. His gaze would always wander towards John and he'd always have his brain fogged up. He always made an excuse to establish a physical connection with him but a small one. Small enough so John wouldn't notice it too much, but great enough so Sherlock would get a rush up his spine. He'd been hiding this since he met John and now, now is the time to admit to him. Sherlock finished his tea and put the mug on the coffee table.

"That was pretty good. Thank you John." Sherlock said, hoping he'd impress John.

"You're welc... Wait, come again?" John asked in awe.

"I had said thank you. Didn't you hear?" Sherlock flashed John a smile.

"Yes,yes, I was just making sure I heard right... Was a compliment tied in there too?"

"Yes there was." Sherlock spoke. 'Because John, you are beautiful.' He thought. "Any further investigation needed?" He asked.

"Sorry come again... I'm what?" John and Sherlock both had a blush creeping up their necks.

"I didn't say anything." Sherlock protested. He was hoping he hadn't told John he _was_ in fact beautiful.

"I believe you called me beautiful." John explained to Sherlock as he looked down at his feet. His heart rate increased and his cheeks flushed pink.

"Did I?" Sherlock asked casually but inside he felt his stomach drop and erups in butterflies.

"Yeah, but Sherlock, I'm married..." John points out. He hated his marriage very much. He didn't hate the woman, she was a nice friend, but lover, no. There was nobody better than Sherlock. Nobody could match up to his intelect. John felt bad that he married Mary without being in love with her. She was the only one who put up with 'I'm living with Sherlock because he came back, sorry.' but he didn't care. He just wanted Sherlock.

"But John, you were married to me first." Sherlock accidentally let out. He then got wide eyed and John gapped at what Sherlock had said.

"Oh.. Umm.. Uh.. How?" John asked.

"I'm married to my work, you're part of my work John. Have you ever thought of that?" Sherlock asked him.

"No actually... Then... Sherlock what are you trying to say?" John asked, hoping he'd say he loved him.

"John, I love you." Sherlock admit. John had a grin spread across his face.

"I've been waiting forever to hear those words from you. I love you too Sherlock Holmes." John admit to Sherlock as well.

"You do? But you're married!"

"I never said happily." The two men chuckled. Sherlock got up and shuffled over to John with his sheet wrapped around him. John stood up and inched over to Sherlock. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Sherlocks waist and John wrapped his around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock crashed his lips onto John's and they stood there deepening the kiss every second they could. Sherlock gently bit down on John's bottom lip and John emited a moan, opening his mouth slightly. Sherlock then slowly slid his tongue into the older mans mouth and their tongues darted in every direction, examining the other ones mouth.

The two men were too coucht up in their little scenario to notice the door was opened and there stood Mary, John's wife. Her mouth was open wide. She then cleared her throat and the two men pulled apart almost instantly. John felt shame seep into him.

"I-I can explain." He stuttered.

"Then you bloody better have a better reason!" Mary yelled as tears filled her eyes.

"I was.. Erm... Married to him first?" John explained unsure of what he just said.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked.

"You see..." Sherlock started. "I explained to John on the first night we met, that I'm married to my work. He's the only person I didn't scare away. When he agreed to help me out on cases, he accepted being part of my work. He became my best friend, and lets face it. Nobody can match up to my intelect. John didn't happily marry you, which by the way I saw myself. He felt lonely. He married you to fill in the void in his heart, but it didn't heal. It still hurt him from when I faked my death to save him." Sherlock explained. Mary got wide eyed. Her eyes filled with bigger puddles.

"To think I came here to check on you after you didn't answer my texts!" And with that she ran off. Sherlock slowly shut the door behind him and he pulled out papers from his pocket.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Devorce papers. You need them." Sherlock explained. John laughed and filled them out.

"Let's go to bed Sherlock it's getting quite late, and we've just been caught by my... ex-wife." John explained.

"Thought you'd never suggest that my dear Watson." Sherlock said as he and John went to get changed. When Sherlock finished getting ready, he place a notebook in the middle of his bed and he curled up in the covers, waiting for John. Soon enough, he felt a weight on the bed and the flipping of pages. John started to read.

'_Today I had to jump to save the man I loved. It was hard but I had to. Now I'm off to find the snipers and eliminate them for good. I'll then be able to return to my blogger.' _The first entry read. The good doctor skipped a few pages ahead.

_'It's been almost three years since I haven't been with my blogger, and now he's getting married to a woman! A WOMAN!' _John stopped reading and noticed that the paper was tear-stained.

"Did you cry when you wrote this Sherlock?" John asked. Sherlock turned to face John and spoke softly.

"Yes..." John smiled and continued reading.

_'I don't see how he loves her... Wait... He doesn't. When he's around me his heart rate increases and his pupils are dilated. I love John... I just want him to be mine. I want to know if he loves me too.' _John closed the notebook and put it on the night stand.

"Sherlock, I will never leave you." John told his consulting detective before he too slipped under the covers and pulled Sherlock close to him.

"I John, I never intend on leaving you again." Sherlock whispered and John turned out the light and Sherlock placed his head on his bloggers chest. John played with his dark locks for a while before the two men fell into a deep sleep without any nightmares or worries.


End file.
